A related art driver monitoring system for vehicles focuses on analyzing the face expression of a driver or analyzing the blink or blink period and pattern of eyes to analyze the drowsiness, distraction, and emotion of the driver.
Moreover, in order to realize augmented reality (AR) for vehicles, research is being done for tracing an eye-gaze of a driver to augment a 3D object and recognizing a posture and motion of the driver to manipulate a vehicle user interface (UI).
Global vehicle companies such as BMW, AUDI, BenZ, GM, Continental, and Denso have secured a human machine interface user experience (HMI UX) combined with a vehicle multimodal interface for recognizing a voice, a touch, and a motion and have reached a commercialization stage.
However, it is difficult to accurately analyze an intention of a driver by using only motion and face expression recognition technology based on unidirectionality. Also, motion recognition technologies have a problem where calibration should be performed for each of drivers.